User blog:DemonicMRX11/Chat All-Stars Movesets: DemonicMRX11
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia , July 22nd, 2014 The foundation of this was made by IronspeedKnight. He laid the foundation and gets first credit, I just made some tweaks and hosted it here. Thanks ISK! OmniWill helped out with tabs and other stuff too, thanks Omni! DemonicMRX11= |organization = Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia Chat All-Stars |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Upon finding the Wikia, DemonicMRX11 was amazed by the information contained within. He longed for a way to make his own meaningful contributions, but didn't want to fall into the trap of subpar custom movesets, or worse, fanfic written at an Elementary School level. So he made a few spreadsheets instead, which are just adequate enough to allow him some shameless self-promotion. After lurking in Chat long enough, DemonicMRX11 was granted some control of the realm, where he can no doubt be found at this very moment, speaking in emoticons and keeping it relatively free of idiocy and sockpuppets… }} |effects = |name2 = Slam Fibbity! |image2 = |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 5 |hitcrit2 = 88% / 15% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Standard |name3a = Emoticon Kick |image3a = |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 3 |hitcrit3a = 88% / 15% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = |effects3a = |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Crispy |name3b = Emoticon Multikick |image3b = |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 3 |hitcrit3b = 88% / 15% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = |effects3b = 2x |name4 = BanTarget: |image4 = |stamina4 = 28% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 88% / 15% |cooldown4 = (Starts cooled down) 3 Rounds |type4 = |effects4 = }} |-| with EISO and AISO= |organization = Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia Chat All-Stars |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Upon finding the Wikia, DemonicMRX11 was amazed by the information contained within. He longed for a way to make his own meaningful contributions, but didn't want to fall into the trap of subpar custom movesets, or worse, fanfic written at an Elementary School level. So he made a few spreadsheets instead, which are just adequate enough to allow him some shameless self-promotion. After lurking in Chat long enough, DemonicMRX11 was granted some control of the realm, where he can no doubt be found at this very moment, speaking in emoticons and keeping it relatively free of idiocy and sockpuppets… }} |effects = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Standard |name2a = Slam Fibbity! |image2a = |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = One Enemy |hits2a = 5 |hitcrit2a = 88% / 15% |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = |effects2a = (50% Chance) |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = Crispy |name2b = Classic Slam Fibbity! |image2b = |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 5 |hitcrit2b = 88% / 15% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = |effects2b = (30% chance) |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Standard |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Crispy |name3a = Emoticon Kick |image3a = |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = One Enemy |hits3a = 3 |hitcrit3a = 88% / 15% |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |type3a = |effects3a = |name3b = Emoticon Multikick |image3b = |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 3 |hitcrit3b = 88% / 15% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = |effects3b = 2x |name4 = BanTarget: |image4 = |stamina4 = 28% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 88% / 15% |cooldown4 = (Starts cooled down) 3 Rounds |type4 = |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Draining Empowered Iso-8 - is replaced by Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 * Classic Augmented Isotope-8 - Slam Fibbity! now has . Category:Blog posts